My beautiful Mistake
by A single star
Summary: Bella leaves her old life hoping to start fresh in the big city. But everything goes wrong and she finds herself having to lie to a loving family. Will they still want her when they learn the truth? AH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I DON'T own any of the characters. Hope you enjoy!**

Closing my laptop I laid my head back on the hard wooden head board of my bed. To say my life was exciting right now was a understatement when was it ever I was just a ordinary girl who lacked having fun. I partly blamed moving here for that but I wasn't going to bring up the past, today I was starting over again and moving away.

After a minute I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the almost empty room. Sighing I rolled off my bed and went and placed my laptop back on the small wooden desk which stood near the window. I had decided to leave a few things including my laptop and a few other items.

A pile of old photographs spread over my desk caught my eye I picked up the first one and smiled at the memory. The picture was of mum with her arm slung around my shoulders pulling me close to her. That summer we went on a small break down to the lake. I missed mum dearly she was my best friend before the accident.

A single tear dropped onto the photo bringing me out of my memories I missed her so much we were so close. Stuffing the picture into my coat pocket I grabbed my rucksack from the floor and took one last look around hopefully this would be the last time I see this place. As I made my way out of my old room I told myself not to look back just to continue moving forward.

Closing the door i made my way down the stairs. I doubt Charlie would even notice that I'd gone because these days he was rarely home always out with his friends.

Locking the front door I posted the keys through the letter box and quickly rushed towards my truck. Sadly this would be the last time driving this old battered truck since I was planning on selling it for some more money to add to the small amount I already had with me.

To pass the time I switched on the radio and tapped along to the tune while watching the trees disappear behind me. Arriving in town I looked for the nearest car sales garage and pulled in. After a quick sale I made my way straight to the airport ready to start my new beginning. Everything ran smoothly up until I boarded the plane unfortunately I was sat in front of two noisy children and a snobby old woman. But other than that everything went okay.

I managed to zone out for a couple of hours with my iPod on. Once the plane landed and we could leave our seats I made a quick get away not wanting to suffer another moment with these people. Looking around I decided to grab something to eat then find a hotel for the night. Not really bothering to look I walked into the first cafe I came across.

Heading inside I was greeted by a woman who looked younger then she probably was. She had striking red hair which fell down to her shoulders and a friendly smile. After ordering a sandwich and a warm drink I took a seat in a corner booth. A folded up paper grabbed my attention so I spread it out across the table hoping to find a job vacancy or a flat to rent. Something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention not looking up I tried to ignore it.

"Do you believe in love at first sight? I looked up into a pair of deep blue eyes.

"Erm not really". I felt stupid for the answer I give which of course made my cheeks heat up.

"I'm Mike and who are you? I watched as he extended his hand across the table for me to take. With a shaky hand I took it and he gently lifted it to his face and pressed his lips to the back. Feeling even more embarrassed I pulled my hand away and mumbled

"Bella". Not even fazed by my behavior he carried on chatting away.

"So I know this nice little bar a few streets away just newly opened last week do you fancy going? What was I suppose to say we had only just met.

"I don't know". Waving it off he stood from his seat and turned towards me.

"Just one drink then I'll let you go". Okay well maybe one drink couldn't harm, nodding I shuffled out of the booth grabbing my bag on the way and followed him.

I couldn't believe I was doing this what was I thinking following somebody I had only met, to a bar for a drink. Before I could think of someway I could get away we came to a stop outside of a building lit up by neon lights flashing from the windows. Taking a deep breath I followed him inside we found a table and took a seat.

Over the far side of the room there were people slumped over the small bar obviously drunk. Every wall had neon lights flashing and old framed records. I was then pulled out of my thoughts by Mike who held out a menu to me.

"Are you okay? You seem far away". Shaking my head I took the menu and placed it down on the table already knowing what I wanted. It looked like I wasn't spending my birthday alone after all which was a plus.

"I'll just have a soft drink I really have to get going soon". Flashing me a smile he motioned one of the waitress over who was clearing a table to ordered some drinks.

"So tell me about yourself? Wanting to keep it simple and not give to much away of my life story I just shrugged.

"There's nothing much to tell really". Playing with the seem of my shirt I looked around hoping he wouldn't ask anymore questions. Before long the small bar began to get crowded and noisy it didn't help that my head was banging. I really needed to get out of here fast so I drank down the last of my drink and stood from the table.

"It was nice meeting you but I should get going there's a lot I need to sort out". He smiled and also stood from the table. Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out his wallet and dropped some notes onto the table for our drinks.

"Why don't you come back to mine for a coffee? Wanting to make a run for it I gave in and followed him out of the bar. I was internally kicking myself how could I be so stupid what had my life come to. A little while away we came to a stop outside a block of flats I was dreading this next bit hoping it came to nothing else.

Trudging behind him I made my way up the stairs to the second floor where after walking down a hallway up some more stairs he stopped outside a wooden door with brass numbers saying twenty two.

I watched as Mike shoved the key into the door and rammed the door open with his shoulder. Walking inside I was shocked at how untidy it was bin liners full of clothes were slumped against the walls in the hall way and inside the small living room there was food wrappers and take away boxes scattered all over the floor. Seeing where I was looking Mike quickly rushed around the room picking the boxes and wrappers up.

"Sorry about the mess my friends hang out here a lot". Smiling I grabbed a empty bin liner off the floor and started helping him pick up the rubbish not exactly what I had in mind for my evening but I didn't mind. "You really don't have to do this, I feel embarrassed now the place isn't usually like this". Holding my hand up to stop him I laughed at his disgusted expression and said

"I don't mind and you don't have to explain yourself to me". I handed him the last bin bag and looked around without all the rubbish in the way, it was quite a nice little space.

"Why don't you take a seat and I'll go make some coffee". I smiled and took a seat on the sofa that had sunk down further then it should be. My tiredness finally got the better of me and before long I felt my eyes closing.

The next thing I remember was the smell of fried bacon wafting from somewhere near. Slowly opening my eyes it took me a minute to remember everything from yesterday. Just as I was stretching out my arms a man walked into the room with a tray in his hand. He was quite tall with blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail.

"Mike's popped out so having nothing better to do I though I would make some breakfast". Grinning he strode across the room and set the tray down on the small coffee table in front of me then took a seat on a nearby chair. "You must be Bella, Mike warned me not to disturb you this morning when I came in. I'm James". I smiled then looked down at the plate in front of me there were all my favorites so I picked it up and tucked in. "Wow someone was hungry". I blushed as I set the plate back down on the tray. Just then the door went and Mike walked in with a suitcase that suspiciously looked like mine.

"Last night you were in to much of a rush you forgot about your bag. It's a good job I went down there this morning or else it would of gone by tonight". Truly grateful to have found my bag I stood from the sofa and moved forward to retrieve it. "The bathrooms just down the hall, third door on the left feel free to use the shower". Thanking him quickly I let him drop the bag into my hands then I started off down the hall.

Once I cleaned myself up a bit and looked slightly more presentable I packed up all my things and slowly walked back to the living room. At the mention of my name I stopped the door was open a crack so I listened in knowing that I shouldn't.

"So Bella seems nice where did you two meet? There was a pause for a second then Mike answered.

"Yeah she does I would like to get to know her more but she doesn't say much. We met in that cafe on the main street". Deciding now was the right time I pushed the door opening and was met by a warm smile from Mike.

"I better be heading off thanks for putting me up for the night it was nice meeting you both". I was then cut off by Mike who quickly jumped out of his seat and rushed over.

"Hey you don't have to go you can kip here for a few nights I have a spare bedroom". Not really wanting to intrude I shook my head and went to walk away.

"I wouldn't want to intrude plus we hardly know each other that would make it awkward". From his seat on the sofa James let out a laugh which shocked me. What was so funny?

"Then we will get to know each other a little bit more each day why don't you give it ago and if your not comfortable you can always go to plan b".

I stayed silent for a minute trying to work things out. Finally deciding I sighed and dropped my bag down by my feet. "I think a mini celebration is in order". Mike announced as he opened a draw and pulled out a bottle of champagne. "Grab some glasses from the kitchen will you James? Jumping out of his seat he quickly ran out of the room and came back with three glasses.

A month had passed and we was still living together that night I moved in we drank a full bottle of champagne between us and ordered some take away food. As the weeks passed things started to get more comfortable and we became fast friends. Then eventually we became more maybe a bit to fast I was sure I was in love. That night was so special Mike cooked a meal actually cooked for a change we got talking then somehow ended up in his bedroom.

Two month later and here I was looking at a calendar hoping this was true. Lately I had been off eating and just wanting to sleep all day. So before I went for a test I sat down with a calendar and tried to work out when I was last due. Counting the last few days I came to the conclusion that I could be in fact pregnant.

Wanting to share the news I jumped up from the sofa and made my way through to the bedroom where Mike was slumped on the bed watching tv.

"What's up babe? This could go either way he could be pleased and stand up to the challenge or he could go mental.

"I'm not certain yet but I might be pregnant". I watched his face change from a soft smile to bright red this wasn't the way I hoped it would turn out.

"What? Before I could answer he sprung up from the bed and grabbed my arm rather tightly.

"If you are, your getting a abortion straight away I don't intend on being a dad". Shaking my head in disbelief I felt tears well up in my eyes. How could I have been so stupid of course he was going to take it the opposite way I though.

"I can't". Going redder by the minute he pulled me from the room to the kitchen where two of his friends were sat playing cards.

"Who is it?

Staying silent I stared at him with shock he knew fine well that what he was saying wasn't true. Tears now ran freely down my cheeks and dropped to the floor. I just wanted this nightmare to end. Mike who was determined to blame someone else leaped forward and grabbed hold of James and threw him to the floor. "Since that morning you two met you've been close so it must be you? Hoping James would say something to reassure and calm him down I was shocked when he nodded.

"No it isn't true". Loosening his grip on him Mike stood and marched out of the room I simply just stared at James in horror. What was going to happen now? What had he brought on? Well my questions were soon answered when Mike came storming back into the room with my half full suitcase.

"I want you gone go find someone who cares".

Throwing my bag onto the floor the contents fell all everywhere I was in to much of a state of shock to care. How could it be possible for my life to fall apart in the last few minutes with something that was suppose to be a good thing. With one last look at James who had stood from the floor and was now mouthing sorry I turned my back to him and gathered up my belongings off the floor then left. Closing the door behind me a woman who was all dolled up past me to go into the flat.

I had been blind to what Mike really was a womanizing user he didn't really love me I was just a bit of fun until the next one came. I now felt more alone then ever all my money had gone with shopping for food and other things Mike had insisted on. So now I basically had nothing just this suitcase with a few clothes in. Slowly I made my way out into the cold wet night wanting to find a dry place for the night. After searching around for what felt like hour I settled on a bench.

I couldn't bring a baby up like this I had nothing to give. Maybe if I give it up for adoption then that way he or she can have a loving caring family who can give it what it needs. Although deep down in my heart I knew it was the right choice I couldn't bring myself to except it. Maybe in a few more month I'll be up on my feet again and have a well paid job and a cozy flat with a amazing view. Well I could dream anyways for now my main priority was making sure no harm came to this baby even if the worse happened.


	2. Chapter 2

As I pulled my knees up to my chest I tried to block out the sound of shouting from the next room. Seven months had passed and everything was more or less the same except one thing I was pregnant. I'd of hoped that by now I would of found a flat and started to build a life for myself but that was all talk.

Luckily one night while I was walking around searching for somewhere to sleep a woman confronted me and strangely enough handed me a piece of paper with an address on.

After a very long walk I came across a shelter for homeless. I was welcomed in with open arms and offered some hot food and a bed. I saw some people like myself and others in a much worse state with haunted eyes and troubled pasts.

Trying countless of times for open job opportunities the more I tried the more I failed nothing was going my way. I even resorted to going and begging Mike for some help but all I found was another woman who demanded to know who I was. Things didn't get any better that day Mike turned up and let's just say he wasn't pleased to see me especially in my state as he put it.

I left refusing to break down but it eventually caught up with me that night while I was all alone. As my eyes became heavy I rested my head on the top of my knees and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. I only hope after this rough patch that things start to get better not for my sake but the baby.

I had someone else to protect and care for not only myself. I still couldn't get my head around it even after all this time. I was excited yet scared all at the same time. Waking up at two like every other night I just stared into the darkness until light shone in through the windows.

Stretching my arms out I felt a slight pain to my side for just a moment. That had been happening a lot lately I think the baby was kicking.

I stopped still for a minute hoping it would happen again but after it didn't I pulled myself up and went to change into some fresh clothes. I had been in the same clothes for weeks now not having anything else thanks to somebody taking my bag. It's not like they would find anything valuable in there just some clothes.

I was surprised one afternoon when I came back to my room to find a summer dress lied on the bed. Judging by its appearance it was brand new, I never asked where it came from just simply lied it over the wooden chair positioned in the corner of the room.

Grabbing the dress off the chair I quietly walked out of the room and across the hall to the bathroom. It wasn't the nicest of places or the cleanest but it would have to do. Sighing I ran a quick hand through my hair and took a wary look in the half broken mirror which hung above the sink. It was like the girl staring back at me wasn't me.

My face was drained of life I had to look away. How could I let all this happen to me maybe I should have just stayed at home. Wiping away the few stray tears I made my way over to the shower and turned the water on. Undressing I slipped into the shower and let the warm water cascade down my back.

Today I was once again planning to roam the streets and see if there was any job offers going just to get me back on my feet. There had to be something out there.

As the water turned cold I shut it off and stepped out onto the cold stone floor. Quickly drying off with a towel hung over a rack I dressed then gathered up my things and went back to my room. Skipping breakfast I shoved my old clothes into a plastic bag and slung it over my shoulder before walking out hoping not to come back tonight.

Not watching where I was going I suddenly bumped into someone, looking up I saw a oldish man. Looking up he smiled and tried to hand me something but I dodged out of the way and carried on walking down some steps. Once he was nowhere in sight I stopped and leaned against the rail.

Looking around I realized I was heading down to a train platform. I could hardly go back the way I came because by now crowds of people were rushing down to catch there trains on time.

So I decided to continue down the steps and try to find a way out along the platform. Pushing my way through the crowd I found myself struggling and before I knew it I was pushed onto a awaiting train. Trying my hardest to get off no one would move so I guess I was stuck here until the next stop. As the train began to move people started to clear the walkway to find seats so I did the same.

But of course the conductor cornered me before I could make an escape, quickly searching for an excuse. I spotted a man stood across from me looking down at his phone.

"Excuse me but if you don't have a ticket or can't buy one I'm afraid am going to have to throw you off". Before I could stop myself I blurted out that my husband had the tickets and that he was making his way back now. From the look on his face he bought it.

"Well could you go and get your husband because I don't have all day". Quickly scanning the surrounding people I felt tears prick my eyes what was I to do now. But that's when a man stepped forward and handed the conductor two tickets.

"Is there a problem here? Maybe now his distracted I could slip away but there was nowhere to hide eventually he would catch up with me.

"No just waiting for this woman's husband who apparently has the tickets". I was shocked to hear what was said next out of all my luck.

"I am the husband and here are the tickets". I watched as the conductor stamped the tickets then stomped off down the aisle.

"So you're not supposed to be here huh? I looked up into a pair of warm brown eyes and a friendly smile.

"Thank you for that I don't know what I would of done". Shaking it off he leaned back on the wall while picking a glass up on a nearby table.

Just then a woman came passed me and stopped in front of him beside the window.

"I swear I'm seeing things I can't wait to get off this train, oh hello". She stopped when she noticed me stood near.

"Oh I'm sorry I'll leave thank you for the help". But before I could make an exit she stepped in front of me and said

"You look very pale are you sure you're okay especially in your condition. Why don't you come and have some lunch with us". Not wanting to impose I shook my head and made to walk away. Suddenly I felt myself doubling over in pain at the top of my stomach. Without looking up I was gently guided towards a seat by the window.

"I'm Heidi and I think you should really try to eat something I should know I am a nurse". Looking at the woman properly for the first time I noticed that she too was in fact pregnant.

"Why don't you come back to our room get away from all the noise, come and give me a hand Riley". Feelings too weak to object I let them gently help me up one at each side and walk me along the corridor. Once we reached our destination I was lead to another seat and forced to sit down.

"I'll go see about some food will you be okay here? Nodding he quickly gave Heidi a peck on the cheek before leaving. "So you never told me your name". Smoothing down the creases in my dress I looked up to find her watching me closely.

"Isabella but I prefer Bella". Smiling she extended her hand towards me I noticed on her middle finger a gold diamond ring sparkling. "Were just newlyweds now's the hard part going home to the family". Suddenly the train began to shake uncontrollably and things everywhere was crashing to the floor.

I was abruptly thrown off my seat to the floor, clenching my teeth I wrapped my arms around my stomach and hoped for the best. Heidi who was on the floor beside me grabbed my hand and cried out in pain as something hit her hard in the side. The very same thing came crashing towards me and before I knew it I was falling into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly opening my eyes I was suddenly assaulted by the brightness of the room mixed with the day light. Shutting them quickly I placed my hand on my stomach to find nothing there; jumping up I covered my face with my hands and started to sob uncontrollably. It couldn't be no, out of all the things that had happened to me I thought my luck was changing. Not hearing anyone enter the room I got a shock when I heard a voice.

"How are you feeling? Removing my hands from my face I glared at her all I wanted to do right now was be alone. "You were lucky to survive the crash not many people were that fortunate". I watched as she took a clipboard and a pen off the end of my bed and started to tick down the page. "I will have the nurse bring your baby down straight away". Shocked at her words I didn't know what to feel relieved, worried or happy, I settled with nervous.

I couldn't quite recall the events of that day only the part where I had met them two nice people. Everything else was a blur after that I hope they were okay especially the woman since she too was in fact pregnant. Suddenly a nurse came in wheeling an incubator I was filled with so much joy and excitement I stood and quickly rushed over before she reached the bed. Lying there wrapped in a blue blanket was my little baby he was so cute.

"Why don't you take a seat and I'll pass him to you". I made my way back over to the bed and positioned my arms ready to hold him. Gently the nurse picked him up and placed him down in my arms carefully. I ran a finger down his cheek and found myself smiling when he scrunched up his little face.

Slowly he opened his eyes to reveal beautiful ocean blue eyes. "It looks like you'll be able to go home tomorrow Mrs Cullen". Freezing I looked up confused that wasn't right. She must of caught on because she lifted up another clipboard off the side of the incubator and handed it to me. Written in thick bold letters at the top was Mrs Heidi Cullen. Shaking my head I felt tears coming to my eyes how had this happened I had to make things right.

"There's been a mistake I'm not this woman". Taking the clipboard off me she smiled kindly at me.

"We have some of your belongs they found with you I will go and get them straight away. You might find that you're suffering from memory loss". Wanting to scream out that all this was all wrong I stared down at the now sleeping baby in my arms. "Oh before I forget a woman left a message saying that tomorrow she will be coming to pick the two of you up". Gasping I was about to argue but before I could voice my though the nurse was called out of the room. This wasn't right I couldn't pretend I was someone I'm not.

A little cry brought my attention back to the small bundle in my arms. She was so cute the way she scrunched up her little face as though in disgust, I loved her so much already. Gently standing from the bed I placed her slowly down into the cot then went back over to the bed. I didn't get much sleep that night to worried about what tomorrow would bring.

Surely whoever was coming to get us would realize I'm not the right person. Staring out of the window I watched as the sun began to rise behind the thick fluffy clouds. Well I might as well get up and make myself look presentable. As the nurse came in to check on the baby I slipped into the bathroom for a wash.

I then realized I had no other clothes just the dress I had been wearing and god knows where it had gone. Panicking I wrapped a towel around myself and headed back out to search for my dress. I was shocked to find instead of my dress a carrier bag with a pile of clothes

set down on my bed. Looking around I spotted a card on the cabinet next to the bed with congratulations in big green bubble letters. Reaching for the card I opening it with shaky hands. Inside it read

_Dear Heidi_

_We are all looking forward to meeting you and the baby. Everything is set up for your stay please feel free to stop as long as you wish that's what Riley would of wanted. He will be deeply__ missed all around. My good friend will be coming to pick you up at the hospital at twelve o'clock_. _Take care until we meet._

_Elisabeth_

Tears sprung to my eyes I couldn't do this she had just lost her son it would only cause more pain to learn that I wasn't the woman she thought I was. Maybe if I refuse to go with the man she's sending things will work out. Or I could do the right thing and go and explain everything to her after all she did sound understanding and caring. Opening the bag I lifted up the pile of clothes and took then back into the bathroom with me.

Once I was dressed in a multicolour knee length skirt and a red vest top I ran a hand through my damp hair and towel dried it best I could. They weren't the nicest of clothes but at least they were something.

A cry from across the room made me stop what I was doing and rush out of the room to her. Noticing the plastic bag still had some clothes in I pulled them out and realized that not only had she brought clothes for me but for him too. Looking towards the old clock that hung on the wall I only had twenty minutes to prepare myself.

Scooping her up I carefully laid him down on the bed before quickly dressing her in a white sleep suit with a little bear on the front she looked so cute. To distract myself I turned towards the sleeping baby, I had decided to call him Hallie it suited her well. Just then there was a knock on the door jumping I turned to see a smartly dressed man standing in the door way.

"May I come in? As he moved further into the room I caught site of a carrier cot in his hand. Placing it down on the bed I sat him down and prepared to strap him in. "Shall we go then? Nodding I went to lift up the carrier cot but was stopped when he held out his hand to me. "How rude of me to not introduce myself I'm Aro". Taking his hand he shook it once then let go and reached for the cot. After sighing out I headed out to the car to find Hallie already fastened in the back seat ready to go. Before I continued I blew out a breath, these next few hours was going to be hard. Quickly slipping into the back, the car zoomed off.

I watched as we turned off the road onto a track at the end it open out to a huge drive way. I felt my mouth fall open when the car stopped outside of the house it was a modern structure with ivy runny up the side. A chuckle brought me out of my thoughts; Aro was stood holding the door open for me.

Wow this place was amazing these people must have some money. Turning around for Hallie I wasn't surprised to see Aro already holding the carrier cot plus my bag. Smiling I proceeded forward towards the large wooden doors, reaching for the handle I pulled it open to reveal a long hall way with a grand staircase position in the middle.

"Is that you? A voiced called from one of the rooms nearby.

"Yes were back". I jumped when I heard him reply from behind me. In a flash a woman appeared in front of me she was smartly dressed in a purple and blue tunic. "Oh darling it's good to finally meet you please come into the living room make yourself at home". Before I could protest she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the living room. The room was nicely decorated there seemed to be a gold and cream theme going on. She stopped in front of the sofa and took a seat pulling me down with her. "Erm madam I think you forgot something". I turned around to find Aro stood holding Henry in his arms.

"Awe this must be my little granddaughter she's so beautiful have you chosen a name for her yet? I just couldn't I didn't have the heart to tell her, she looked so happy at the thought of her granddaughter being here.

"Hallie". Scooping the sleeping baby into her arms she moved back over to the sofa and once again sat down. "There's something I have to tell you I'm sorry but…" I was then interrupted by a man walking into the room I felt my jaw drop. I had to do a double take because at first I thought it was Riley he had almost the same features.

"Mother I was wondering if…. OH". Before he could finish he caught sight of me and stopped and stared.

"This is my other son Edward you can probably see the resemblance". I caught a hint of a English accent in their voices. Scowling he nodded then carried on talking as though he had never been interrupted talk about rude.

I wasn't taking any notice anyways my eyes was on Henry who had opened his eyes and was now staring at the woman holding him. I was thankful when she started to cry because he was swiftly passed back to me.

"Why don't I show you where you will be sleeping". I followed her back through the house and up the grand staircase to the second floor. Stopping at the first door she motioned me to go in first, so I pushed the door open and walked inside. The room was big and airy with a king size bed to the left hand side of the room and a big oak wardrobe. Also there was a wooden cot at the end of the bed for Hallie and a changing table opposite.

I felt awful I had to tell her the truth before it was too late.

"Dinner will be served at six if you would care to change there is fresh clothes in the wardrobe, anything else you need just give me a call". I once again was about to object but before I could her rude son shouted from the other room taking her attention away. Sighing I walked over to the patio doors I hadn't noticed at first and opened them. The slight breeze blew the net curtains to one side.

"What do you think? I stared down at Hallie who was watching me very closely she was just too cute for words. "Right let's get you fed then down for a nap before dinner". I was dreading going down to dinner mostly because I was scared about her son seeing right through me. He didn't seem like the reasonable type person more like straight to the point not caring about other people's feelings.

Until dinner I sat on the patio with a book I found on the bookcase in one of the many cupboards in my room. The shelf was filled with lots of classics such as Black beauty, Pride and Prejudice, Jane Eyre and of course my favourite Withering heights which I took out to read.

Even though I had red it over a hundred times I keep going back to it. Glancing at the clock which hung on the wall in my room I set the book down and made my way inside. Not wanting to leave Hallie I gently picked her up and walked out of the room towards the stairs. Not quite sure where to go once at the bottom of the stairs I followed the sound of laughing from a room down the hall.

When I reached the room I was greeted by Elisabeth who was holding up a glass of red wine and gesturing me in. Looking around my gaze fell on a pair of sparkle emerald green eyes I then felt myself blushing knowing exactly who's they were.

"Would you like me to take her while you eat Miss? Ripping my eyes away from his I looked sideways to find a smartly dressed woman with a friendly smile. I wasn't ready to let go of Hallie just yet never mind let her go with a stranger.

"No I want her with me". I didn't mean to be so rude it's just I wanted him with me all the time. Shortly after trays of food was brought out and placed on the table before us. A rumble from my stomach told me I was quite hungry luckily no one else heard it.

"Tuck in dear". I picked up the spoon next to the first dish and lifted off the dorm tray keeping it warm. Inside was a circular dish with what looked like chicken pieces in a brown sauce. Carefully I scooped a piece up and placed it down on my plate. I then set the dorm down next to the dish and moved on to the next plate which contained salad.

"So why don't you tell us about your wedding it must have been beautiful considering it was in the most romantic place Paris". Gaping for a minute I collected myself together once I saw Edwards face, he was watching me very closely with a smirk on his face.

"Well…. Ermm…. it wasn't really a big occasion there was just a few of our friends from our travels". I had no clue what to say how could I describe a wedding that never happened?

"Why couldn't you have waited until you arrived back here what was the rush? I turned toward a very smug looking Edward and glared it was obvious he didn't trust me.

"I…. I…..Don't know it was just a spare of the moment thing I guess". Slicing through the piece of chicken I popped it into my mouth and nearly let out a moan this was the nicest food I had tasted in a very long time.

"It's a shame we can't be all together it came as such a big shock to us all. But thank god you two survived I don't know if I would have been able to cope if all three of you had gone". I suddenly felt my heart swell this was making it harder on me to tell her. Sighing I averted my eyes to the sleeping baby in my arms. "Why don't we go into the living room for some tea or coffee"? Wanting to be on my own I shook my head and stood from the table.

But Elisabeth who wouldn't take no for an answer linked her arm through mine and pulled me into the other room, Edward followed behind looking deep in thought.

"Do you work dear? I quickly racked my brain for something I liked. In my spare time when we were not traveling I did some sketching". Smiling she patted my arm then leaned forward towards the glass table in front of us to pour out the tea.

"I think we'll get on just fine". For the rest of the day I found myself listening to old tales told by Elisabeth then eventually I escaped back to my room having Hallie as an excuse.


	4. Chapter 4

The following day I woke to a knocking noise, I then realized that it was on my door. Rolling out of bed I moved quickly across the room to answer it. As I slowly opened the door Elisabeth came into view.

"Morning I was just wondering if you fancied going shopping you know make a day of it". I smiled and agreed usually shopping wasn't my thing but I couldn't find the heart to refuse. We agreed to meet down stairs in half a hour that gave me time to sorted myself out plus Hallie.

I took a quick shower and marvelled at all the different types and smells off the shampoos and shower gels. Once dried and wrapped in a bath robe I went and opened the wardrobe to find lots of colourful outfits. I settled on a dark orange summer dress and a little white cardigan not wanting to dress to over the top. Satisfied with the way I looked I dress Hallie in a white baby grow then place her down on my bed while I towel dry my hair. Ten minutes later and I headed down the stairs to find Elisabeth already standing waiting patiently.

"Why don't you leave Hallie with our maid today she will take good care of her and call if there are any problems". I was a bit wary about handing her over but Elisabeth's resurgence helped. For the rest of the morning we went in shop after shop me of course the one to try on new clothes. I had to admit I really enjoyed our time together because I've never really experience this before.

Mainly because my mum died before we could get round to this stuff. I was surprised when she handed me a bag and directed me to a changing room in the current shop we was in.

"Go slip into your new clothes". I obeyed and went to change, she had handed me the bag with the white flowery skirt and red blouse in.

"Wow darling you look beautiful now let's go get something done with your hair". By lunch time I felt like a new person a totally new me. My hair was neatly cut just above my shoulders and my new outfit fit perfectly. I was surprised when Elisabeth led me into a block of offices. The receptionist smiled warmly at us then directed us through to a room. To be honest I didn't know what to expect but it did surprise me when we walked into the office to find Edward sat behind a desk.

"Mother what are you doing here? Waving him off he caught sight of me and moved his eyes down my outfit.

"I thought maybe you and Heidi could go to lunch". I watched as his face showed signs of irritation then he masked it with a smile.

"But I though the whole point of today was so you could get to know each other a little better". I could tell by the smile she had planned this all along.

"Why don't you take Heidi out and show her a bit more of the city". And before he could argue she left in an instant, the room immediately fell into silence.

"I'm sorry about this she's not usually like this, if you don't want to I full understand". Well everyone deserves a chance I suppose we never really got off on a good note. I catch his eyes and for the first time since we met I see a genuine smile.

"It's fine". He walks around to the front of the desk and scoops up his laptop bag before motioning for me to leave the room first.

"I know this lovely little restaurant not far from here, do you mind? I stood rooted to the spot for a second, was I really comfortable with this. I couldn't let him take me to one of those posh restaurants and expect to pay for it all.

"What would you like to do? I tried to mask my worried expression by smiling but I could tell that he had seen right through it.

"Maybe just a walk I need some fresh air". Not waiting for his response I walk out of his office and out to the street. We walk in silence for a minute which I was glad of it gave me some time to think. I have to stop this acting and tell this family I'm not the person they think I am.

Maybe if I tell them now they won't be so mad I don't expect anything from them once they know. The smell of hotdogs brought me out of my thoughts I didn't realize how hungry I was until my stomach started rumbling. Looking up I crossed my fingers, Edward didn't notice.

"Why don't we grab a burger or something? He smirked and dipped his hand into his pocket. I simple refuse his offer and went to pay for my own. We found a bench nearby and settled down to eat our food, straight away I notice Edward's discussed look towards the hotdog and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Not use to this kind of food? He smirked and took a bite out of the bun.

"There's a first time for everything, so tell me a bit about yourself? I nearly choked on the food in my mouth at the question.

"Ermm well there's not much to tell really". I was surprised when he didn't push me for further information unlike last night.

"We used to be partners all work no play but when he decided to start traveling we sort of lost contact. The last time we talked was when he phoned to tell me about the woman he met. I was happy for him because he deserved it". He stopped and looked down at his hands I could tell this pained him to tell me.

I was surprised when he carried on. "The day he died I was expecting a call from him to confirm my offer to become a partner again. I waited all day and when my phone finally did ring and told me the news I was in such a shocked state for weeks. But I'm glad you and Hallie survived". I felt my heart clench at his words I can't do this anymore pretend I'm someone I'm not.

"There's something you should know". Edward looked up from his hands urging me to carry on. Just as I was about to go on, his phone starts to ring apologizing he brought his phone out and answers it.

"Hello, oh is something wrong? Okay but I'm a little busy right now can I come later, bye". Hanging up he slipped his phone back into his jacket pocket and looked up into my eyes once again. "Sorry about that what were you going to say before we were rudely interrupted? I smile then started up again where I left off hoping he understands.

"I have to tell you something I'm so sorry but…." And once again before I blurt out the truth his phone rings, it's as though the truth isn't meant to come out at this particular moment. Apologizing once again he stands up this time and walks away before answering his phone. Unfortunately this gives me time to think about my situation more. The last thing I want to do right now is hurt this family they seem so nice and have been kind enough to welcome me into their home with open arms.

I at least owe them the truth that I'm not the girl they think I am. Maybe I should just leave in the night and write a letter explaining everything. No I couldn't do that that's the cowards way out I have to tell them face to face. I come to the conclusion of telling them before the weekend by this time Edward has walked back towards me with a frown on his face.

"I'm sorry but I have to go something's come up. Do you want me to drop you off home? I nodded and stood making sure to brush the crumbs off my skirt. "We should do this again sometime it was really nice chatting to you Heidi". I smiled as he stopped outside of the block of offices.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you back it's no trouble". I reassure him I'm fine getting a taxi and finally we said goodbye. My luck must be with me today because just as I reach the end of the road I spot a taxi rank. I can't believe how Edward sat there and literary poured his heart out to me.

When I arrive back at the house I find Elizabeth sat at the dining room table looking at some summer magazines. She asks how dinner went so I sit down and tell her about how we sat in the park and ate hotdogs and chatted like two good friends. By the end her smile was so wide I suspected she was up to something.

"Now I'm planning a little garden party tomorrow at lunch all our close friends will be there to meet you and little Hallie. I was wondering how good you are at baking or is decorating more your type of thing? I remember how I used to always love to cook at home. But before the memory got to deep I shook my head and answered a waiting Elisabeth.

"I would love to cook what did you have in mind? Delighted with my answer she started shoving magazines in my hand showing recipes she had marked. I agreed to make a baked raspberry and ricotta cheesecake and also some chocolate fudge brownies. They always go down well she explained. I was about to ask about the main dishes but she assured me they were being sorted out and not to worry. We talked some more then I decided to go and find the woman looking after Hallie.

I found her sat outside reading a book while Hallie lay asleep in a bassinet set down next to her chair. At my arrival she set her book down and got up to greet me.

"Hi I'm Jane you must be Heidi". She extends her hand to me and I was more than glad to shake it. While she turns towards Hallie I briefly glance closely at her.

She's was quite tall and casually dressed in jeans and a t shirt. Her hair was platted and pined to the top of her head neatly. I watch as she gently lifts up Hallie into her arms and turns and places her slowly into my awaiting arms without her even stirring. I quickly thanked her then take Hallie back upstairs to our room and set her down in the cot.

The next day I am once again woken up by knocking at the door. And like yesterday I find Elisabeth stood there smiling. She instructs me to dress in old clothes then meet her down in the kitchen straight away. I quickly change into some Grey linen pants and a blue vest top that I found at the back of the wardrobe.

After quickly tying my hair up into a messy ponytail I rush down stairs.

There was no point in waking Hallie this early it would spoil her routine so I set up a baby monitor. When I entered the kitchen I found Elisabeth already started chopping some ingredients.

"Morning so what do you want me to do? She instructs me to start on the cheesecake making sure to show me where everything's kept. Now and again she starts a conversation but most of the time were too busy concentrating on getting the recipe right to talk.

I eventually finish the cheesecake and set it in the fridge to keep cool. It doesn't take me long before the brownies are in the oven and all I'm left with is the washing up to do. At half eleven Elisabeth insists I go change into something more suitable while she finishes off.

So I rush up stairs once again and changing into a mid-night blue summer dress that finishes just above the knees. Also I slip a white cardigan over my bare shoulders and change Hallie into a cute pink dress. Not bothering with makeup I headed back down stairs to find Elisabeth waiting for me at the bottom.

"Everybody's nearly here oh there's so many people I want you to meet". She links her arm through mine and pulled me towards the living room and out the patio doors to the huge garden. I gasp everything looked so different, long tables had been set up down each side and a mini stage stands ahead of us with a band playing jazz.

"I told you I had it all sorted, now dear why don't you give me her and go enjoy yourself". I tried to disagree but before I could she lifted Hallie out of my arms and disappeared in the crowd of people. Luckily I spotted Edward through the throng of people so I make my way towards him to find his not alone.

Two women stood opposite him deep in conversation. Edward smiles when I join him by his side and gestures towards the two women. The first one who looks like she just stepped off the catwalk looked me up and down then held up her drink. Whereas the other smiled warmly at me and extended her hand politely. I shook it while she said excitedly.

"I'm Alice and this is Rosalie we were very close friends to Riley and of course Edward". She added in quickly.

"Would you like a cocktail I see you're without a drink? I nod then watch as he disappears into the crowd leaving me with these two women.

"You're not the usual type he goes for well not from what I can remember". At first I wonder who she means then it clicks of course Riley I find myself blushing at this.

"Can you sing? I nod then instantly regret it because Rosalie moves me through the crowd towards the stage. Elisabeth who is about to walk up the steps to the stage stops and turns towards us.

"Did you know Heidi can sing? She smiles and looks towards me.

"Why don't you come and join me we can sing together". And before I know what's going on I'm up on stage holding a microphone to my mouth. A song suddenly starts up and Elisabeth starts singing all the time never taking her eyes off my face. I mumble my way through the song and could jump for joy when it finishes and everybody wearily claps. I turn to walk off the stage feeling myself to have experience enough humiliation for one day, but she grabs my arm and pulls me back.

"This here is my lovely daughter in law I'm so glad she could join us on this celebration after all she's been through. I want you all to make her feel welcome and also my gorgeous granddaughter Hallie". The audiences break out into applause making my cheeks of course turn red from all the attention. When I finally rush off stage Edward is waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs with a drink in his hand. He holds out the glass and I more than gratefully take it and gulp it down in one.

"You have to excuse Rosalie she can be a bit patronizing at times but once you get to know her she isn't so bad". I nod then smile when Hallie is placed back into my arms.

"I better take her up all this attention is making her sleepy. I'll be back in a minute". I move through the crowd quickly and find myself letting out a breath of relief when I reach my room again. I watch Hallie sleep for a bit then I set up the monitors again and leave the room quietly.

The rest of the afternoon flies by and more and more people start to leave at around about three. Luckily I sit in the corner watching people as they talk amongst themselves and catch up with old friends. Finally at four the last few people say their goodbyes and leave.

I help tidy up which didn't take long considering the staff hired to do so. Then I retire up to my room for a early night to find Edward lurking beside my door. As soon as he sees me he looks nerves for some reason.

"I was wondering if tomorrow you would like to go out and maybe catch a film then dinner". Then quickly he adds. "If it's too soon I fully understand I know you need time and I won't push you". I laugh at his rambling then say while smiling. "That would be nice". For a second he looks surprised then it shortly turns to a crooked smile which knocks the breath out of me.

"Okay well I will book the restaurant for nine or would you rather eat before the movie? I notice how his eyes sparkle in the light.

"No that's fine". With that arranged he says a quick goodnight then strides back down the hall. I sigh contently and open my door and walked inside.


	5. Chapter 5

A year came and went and now both Hallie and I were settled in. Everybody made us feel so welcome I was scared of what might happen if I tell them all the truth I literally have nothing. A number of times I tried to confess but usually the words didn't come out right.

Since our somewhat date Edward and I have become closer and a lot more relaxed around each other. We have had many more dates since then and decided to give it a try. Since the family though I was Heidi I didn't want them to think badly of me for starting a new relationship especially Elisabeth.

I did realize at some point I would have to tell these people because this was eating me up inside. Every time Edward or even Elisabeth brought up the subject of Riley I found myself biting my tongue.

I was scared that I would slip and tell them then they think that I had been using them all this time. I wouldn't blame them if the kicked us out and want nothing to do with us. But right now I didn't want to think about that.

I was currently wrapping up some food for a birthday picnic Elisabeth had arranged for Hallie. I actually preferred this idea instead of a big birthday party for Hallie. Placing the last of the items into the straw basket I picked it up and made my way into the hall.

Elisabeth was already there and waiting with a couple of towels and a blanket in her hand.

"Are we all ready? She gave me a warm smile as Edward appeared at the top of the stairs with Hallie's travel bag.

"She's waiting for you, unless you want me to fetch her down? I placed the basket down onto the floor and jogged up the stairs towards him. I could see that Edward was still a little hesitant with Hallie around her. He smiled and rubbed my arm as I passed by him walking back towards my room. Entering the room I found myself laughing Hallie was sat on the bed surrounded by all her teddies.

I walked towards her and sat on the edge of the bed watching her. She looked up with a grin on her face, opening her arms for me. I reached over and picked her up placing her down on my knee.

"Are you looking forward to today sweetie? She looked up and nodded excitedly babbling to herself. "Do you want to take one of your teddies? I knew straight away which teddy she would choose but I asked anyways. She thought about it for a minute before picking up the little unicorn teddy.

I laughed and stood up from the bed with her in my arms. I carried her out of the room and back down the stairs to an awaiting Edward and Elisabeth. "So where is this amazing place you found and must show us? Instead of answering she opened the front door and walked outside towards the parked cars.

I looked towards Edward but he just shrugged and bending down and picking up the basket before leaving also. "I guess there's no finding out then". I sighed before walking outside into the heat of the morning sun. They had both already gotten into the car so I opened the back door and carefully placed Hallie into her car seat before slipping in myself.

The drive was a quiet one but I wasn't to bothered about that I preferred to just stare out of the window at the passing trees. It wasn't long before the car came to a stop at the side of the road. I looked around to try and spot where we were going but all I saw were trees.

Both Edward and Elisabeth slipped out of the car. I unbuckled Hallie quickly and lifted her out grabbing some blankets for us to sit on. Edward collected the rest of the stuff out of the car and headed towards the trees. I followed shifting Hallie on my hip so I could use my other hand to push back the overhanging branches. We walked for about fifteen minutes before the trees began to thin out eventually revealing a meadow. I stopped and looked around amazed it was beautiful.

"Like what you see? Edward asked as he came to a stop beside me. I nodded starting to walk letting my hand run across the long grass.

"It's perfect". Elisabeth walked passed us towards the middle of the meadow, beginning to set up. I set Hallie down in the grass and take both her little hands urging her to walk a little bit. We had just about reached the blanket that Elisabeth had placed down when my phone began to ring. Placing Hallie down on the blanket I took out my phone and answers.

"Hello? I listened into the phone waiting for the person on the other end to speak but all I was hearing was heavy breathing, which was quite creepy. "Urmm hello? Still nothing so I decided to hang up. Pocketing my phone I joined Edward and Elisabeth who were playing with Hallie.


	6. Chapter 6

More weeks came and went and I found myself receiving these strange phone calls. I knew there was defiantly someone their because I could hear heavy breathing, it freaked me out whenever I got these phone calls. But I still didn't tell anyone I just pretended it was a wrong number. Edward had been great with everything including Hallie I couldn't have asked to be in a nicer family.

But the guilt still ate away at me day by day and I felt like I was beginning to slip up. Letting out a long sigh I looked up at the grey sky as I held Hallie on my knee, gently stroking her back. My phone buzzing beside me caught my attention expecting it to be Edward with an update of how everything was going I picked it up and answered.

"Hello Isabella". A deep eerie voice said which made me freeze. "Surprised are we, well you're going to be even more when you find out what's coming your way". I just couldn't bring myself to speak; I recognised the voice but couldn't place it. "Good bye for now". And that's when the phone went dead I found myself dropping it to the tiled floor. Elisabeth must of heard because she came rushing through with a worried expression on her face.

"Dear is everything okay? I waited a minute before putting a neutral expression on my face and looking up at her. "I'm fine I just dropped my phone that's all". Elisabeth nodded and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Why don't you come and help me with dinner help get your mind off things". Slowly I stood from the chair and went to place Hallie down in her little play pen, kissing her head before leaving.

It actually turned out better than I thought we talked while preparing the dishes, about anything and everything really. By the time we had finished the slamming of the front door could be heard. I quickly wiped my hands off on the apron I was wearing and went to greet him. Just as I reached the hall way I felt two arms wrap around me pulling me to the person.

Knowing fine well who it was I turned in his arms and smiled widely. Things had gotten quite series over the past few weeks after the many of dates we had throughout the year.

"I have something to ask you? Looking up into his deep emerald eyes I waited for him to go on. Instead he pulled away and took my head gently leading me through the house towards the garden All the while my heart was thumping in my chest thinking the worse. He led me along the grass towards the little summer house where he stopped.

I gasped as I watched him get down on one knee, I suddenly felt light headed. "I know we haven't known each other that long a year and a couple of months at that, and I am aware that you are still married to my brother, I fully understand if you don't want this. But other the past year I feel like I have a connection with you. I really want to make this work". Trying not to frown I let him take my hands in his as he waits for the answer.

"I …" This was the moment I had to tell him everything it was now or never I couldn't hold it off anymore. "Yes I will". I whispered wondering where the hell that had come from. Flashing me his irresistible grin Edward quickly got up off his knees and pulled me back into his arms. And that's when I got the feeling something wasn't quite right, pulling away I darted back towards the house.

Elisabeth smiled as I passed her but I didn't stopped I just kept on moving wanting to reach Hallie. But when I came to a stop and looked in the play pen she wasn't there. I looked around frantically my heart racing; she couldn't have crawled out because the lock was secure on the gate. That's when I noticed the door leading out to the garden was half open. I darted across the room and swung the door open searching everywhere. Edward came up beside me with a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong? I felt myself break down I just couldn't hold it in any longer I felt tears trickling down my face.

"Someone's taken Hallie". Instead of speaking he wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back.

"We are going to find her and whoever did this okay? I nodded not trusting my voice right now.

The next couple of hours were filled with being questioned by the police. I just couldn't stand all this waiting around I wanted to be out there looking for her. I don't know how many times I had checked my phone each minute hoping something would happen.

But nothing ever did so I began to pace up and down which just annoyed everyone. That was until my phone rang in my hand, without hesitation I answered the unknown number.

"I believe I have something of yours". Holding back the tears I shook my head.

"Not for much longer because we are going to find her". I had no idea where all this courage was coming from. The person on the other end laughed.

"I like your courage Isabella but it will get you nowhere it's too late your fighting a losing battle". And with that he hung up leaving me feeling frustrated and wanting to hit something hard.

"Was that him? One of the police officers asked as he brought out a pad. I nodded and repeated everything that was said in the conversation except for the part about my real name. Immediately they all got to work on tracking where the phone call came from. Finally I was beginning to feel like something was getting done.


End file.
